thornevillepokemon_aufandomcom-20200213-history
Saffron City
Saffron City is a sprawling metropolis in the Kanto region. It lies in between Celadon City, Vermilion City, Lavender Town, and Cerulean City. It is home to Sabrina, the city's Gym Leader. It is the largest and one of the busiest cities in Kanto, being famous even in other regions. The large Silph Co. headquarters building stands firm as the city's centerpiece while two Gyms dominate the north-eastern corner district. Not only is this the central business district of Kanto, it also holds the region's largest infrastructure, including the Magnet Train station, which allows ease of access between Kanto and Johto. Places to Visit Silph Co.'s Headquarters The Silph Co. Headquarters is the largest and tallest building in the city. They are the leading manufacturer of Pokémon technology in the world, and produce a variety of goods for Trainers, such as the Poké Ball and the Silph Scope. The Silph Co. Office Building is an eleven-floor skyscraper. Fighting Dojo In addition to Sabrina's Psychic-type Gym, there is also a secondary Gym, the Fighting Dojo, which specializes in Fighting-type Pokémon. It is where trainers can obtain either Hitmonchan or Hitmonlee, but only if the Karate Master Kiyo is defeated. The Fighting Dojo and the Saffron Gym once competed against each other to determine which one would be the Indigo League's sixth Gym. Due to the type advantage that the Psychic-type Pokémon that were trained at the Saffron Gym had over the Fighting-type Pokémon used by the Dojo, Saffron Gym easily won and became the official Gym. Magnet Train station The Magnet Train runs from Saffron City to Goldenrod City in Johto, connecting the two regions. It is one of the few methods players can use to travel from region to region, and it will allow rapid travel between the two cities, going at over 340 miles per hour (550 kilometers per hour). To board the train, the player must have a Train Pass. Pokémon Trainer Fan Club People gather to discuss their favorite celebrity Trainers at the Pokémon Trainer Fan Club. Saffron Gym The Saffron Gym is the official Gym of Saffron City. It is based on Psychic-type Pokémon. The Gym Leader is Sabrina. Trainers who defeat her receive the Marsh Badge. The Saffron Gym is a maze of warp tiles and nine rooms, seven of which contain Trainers, while the other two are Sabrina's room and the entrance. Saffron's Ranger University While Saffron doesn't have a ranger base, though many believe it should, this large city does have Kanto's only Ranger School making this a hot destination spot for many people of Kanto aspiring to be a Ranger! SRU is a medium sized campus which limited dorms on campus. There are a total of three main buildings where you can find lecture halls, lab rooms, a library, cafeteria, and student lounge to name a few. Know your stuff before you apply to here though, since they aren't a very large campus they are very strict with their acceptance rates.